Penguin Style December 2018
The catalog was released on December 10, 2018. It featured items themed around the Holiday Party 2018. This catalog was designed by Danilo. Colors :See main article: Color Backgrounds New Backgrounds *Snowflake Wrapping *Evergreen Trees Background *Holiday Tree Background *North Pole Background Other Backgrounds *Night-Time Forest Background *Autumn Plaid Background *Ancient Cavern Background *Apples Background Items New Items *Viking Helmet (Hidden) *Blue Viking Helmet (Hidden) *The Snow Day *Snow Style Jacket *Snow Day Toque *Winter Toggles Coat *Reindeer Costume (Hidden) *Woodland Reindeer Costume *Reindeer Head (Hidden) *Woodland Reindeer Hooves *The Claus-ette *The Claus *Claus-ette Outfit *Santa Suit *Santa's Sleigh *Supreme Toy Sack *Nutcracker Costume (Hidden) *Milk and Cookies *White Snowflake Bauble *The Nutcracker (Hidden) *Shortbread Costume *Blue Snowflake Bauble *The Holiday Topper *Green Plaid Scarf *Classy Holiday Outfit *Caroler's Bonnet *Caroler's Dress *The Evergreen *The Peppermint Suit *Book of Carols *Festive Footwear (Hidden) *Snowflake Costume *Snowy Night Parka *Snowy Night Boots *The Snowfall *Ice Princess Dress *Majestic Makeup *Festive Sweater (Surprise Present Item) *Silly Snowman Sweater (Surprise Present Item) *Tree Costume (Surprise Present Item) *Festive Socks (Surprise Present Item) *Candy Cane Cane (Surprise Present Item) *The Tree Topper (Hidden) Penguin at Work *Craftsman Spectacles *The Craftsman *Toymaker Apron Makeup *Wide Awake Eyes *Kitty Cat Eyes *Diva Glam Eyes *Starlet Eyes Custom Hoodies :See main article: Custom Hoodie Classic Items *Star T-Shirt *OK Hat *Baseball Glove *Red Bandana *Pink Purse *The County Fair *Green Tee Last Month's Items *The Popstar *Straw Fedora *Salty Dog Outfit *Plaid Hoodie Outfit *Pumpkin Sneakers *Black Kicks *Grey Glasses *The Strawberry Braid *The Savvy *Autumn Floral Outfit *High Seas Fashion *Black Flats *Slider Cell (hidden) *Plaid Shell Purse *Leather Purse *Houndstooth Bag *Wheel Necklace *Gold Charm Necklace (hidden) *Autumn Scarf *Anchor Charm *Puffle Umbrella *The Gretel *The Dude *Blue Off The Shoulder *Camo Hoodie *Dog Tags *Heavy Duty Boots *The Chillax *Yellow Goggles *Leather Outdoors Jacket *Yellow Expedition Jacket *Purple Parka (hidden) *Hot Cocoa *Expedition Backpack *The Explorer *Cozy Hat *Blue Expedition Jacket *Khaki Expedition Jacket *Yellow Hiking Shoes *Red Hiking Shoes *The Sunburst *The Esquire *The Rock n' Rollin' *The Rockin' Rainbow *Black Glasses *Black and Green Two-tone Hoodie *White and Red Two-tone Hoodie *Yellow and Black Two-tone Hoodie *Blue and White Two-tone Hoodie *The Idol *The Curly Pie *Black T-Shirt *Sequined Rocker Vest *Grey B-Boy Sneakers *Fuzzy Boots *Pink Fuzzy Boots (hidden) Miscellaneous *The Fancy Free *The Golden Locks *On The Bright Side Hoodie *Chef Hat *Pizza Apron *Coffee Apron *Punk Puffle Outfit *Brady's Sneakers *The Sleek Chic *School Shopping *T-Rex Puffle Tee *Surf n' Style Outfit *Iced Donut *Urban Diva Outfit *Skate Satchel *Brown Glasses *The Heartthrob *Vampire Grin *Classic Blue Dress *Green High Tops *Mint Purse *The Drama *No Fuss Denim Jacket *The Kickflip *DJ Headphones *The Up Sweep *The Cruising *Loose Toque *Tags *Lemon Button Blouse *Think Pink Outfit *White Sneaks *The Back-to-School *Antarctic Sun Outfit *Gray Booties *McKenzie's Beach Outfit *The Sea Breeze *The Huntress *The Twilight Sky *The Side Swept *Royal Blue Sneakers *Blue Puffle Stuffie *Street Cred Outfit *Indie Rocker Outfit *Party Bracelets *Owl I Want Outfit *The Soccer Star *City Lights T-Shirt *Artist Mustache *Red Shirt *Blue Polo Shirt (hidden) *Bunny Slippers *Winter Cape *Red Mittens *The Sidekick *Long Johns *Fishing Vest *Fishing Hat *Cherry Balloon *Yellow Raincoat *Newspaper Hat *Yellow Sneakers *Green Sneakers *Red Sneakers *Orange Sneakers *Pink Sneakers *Blue Sneakers *Stocking Cap *Black Sneakers *Purple Sneakers *Clown Shoes *Purple Spring Dress *Flannel Shirt *Clown Hair *Clown Suit *Black Bowtie *3D Glasses *Black Sunglasses *Funny-Face Glasses *Blue Pompom Toque *Yellow Toque *Pink Pom Pom Toque *Black Parka *Snowshoes *Christmas Scarf *Green Flippers *Divers Suit *Divers Helmet *Pink Toque *The Flutterby (Hidden) *Black Toque *Sailor's Cap *Top Hat *Cane *Black Dress Shoes *Overalls *Gardening Rake *Straw Hat *Red Hoodie *Green Hoodie *Pink Hoodie *Yellow Hoodie *Blue Hoodie *Purple Hoodie *Inflatable Duck *Black Hoodie *Striped Tie (Hidden) *Blue Duck *White Admiral Jacket *Green Duck *Blue Ball Cap *Caribbean T-Shirt *Astro Barrier T-Shirt *Western T-Shirt *Yellow Scarf *Blue Scarf *Pink Scarf *Pink Bunny Ears *Blue Bunny Ears *Yellow Bunny Ears *Red Ball Cap *Reindeer Antlers *Wool Socks *Rugby Team shirt *Striped Rugby Shirt *Green Striped Rugby Shirt *Pink Rollerskates *Pink Striped Rugby Shirt *Blue Rollerskates *Red Suede Jacket *Green Suede Jacket *Purple Suede Jacket *Green Flower Bikini *Pastel Suede Jacket *Green Hawaiian Shorts *Purple Vest *Orange Vest *Green Vest *Blue Turtleneck *Red Turtleneck *Green Turtleneck *Lifeguard Shirt *The Tuft (Hidden) *Life Ring *Red Sunglasses *Dazzling Blue Tuxedo *Dazzling Blue Top Hat *Hand Lens *Mask *Black Cape (hidden) *Blue Superhero Mask *Pink Superhero Mask *Red Cape *Blue Cape *Pink Cape *Sombrero *Poncho *Festive Maracas Flags :See main article: Flags